random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
TVTropes - Story Arc Forum Fight
Story Arc Forum Fight is a Play-by-Post game on the Geometry Dash wiki forums. It takes place across Universe-666, where a group of heroes defend the universe from evil. Pretty standard until you throw in the insanely powerful villains that the heroes have to face, at which point it becomes... more standard than before. The game was first created by Scientedfic, who was the very first fighter in Story Arc Forum Fight. The game was first created after an incident in Round 21 of Random Forum Fight, which this game based off of. More players have joined in the game, and greatly expanded the story. As such, many, many characters have been introduced from other video games, series', or even other roleplays. The first chapter focuses on the introduction of the new players, each summoning weapons to use on the adventure, with no main plot. From there, a main plot developed, changing whenever the Chapter number increases. The Series itself is currently at Chapter 14, and is currently in the phase where Multiversal Destruction via [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DoomsdayDevice a giant bloody machine] is the main threat. 'The Tropes' *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AGodAmI A God Am I:] Alpha, Incareon, Necrozma, Erebus, The Phantom Dragon, Malacoda, THORIUM... all believe that they are gods of some sort - In the case of THORIUM, it believes itself to be a creator, which are Gods above Gods. ** Averted in the case of TimewornKaiju and Sweg Dragon, who, canonically, are actually creators, and not pretending to be so. ** Averted also with Ares, who IS a god. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AllAccordingToPlan All According to Plan:]' '''Alpha's betrayal in Chapter 5 was "all part of the plan". ** '''Alpha654:' Actually, you're forgetting something. ** 404 found: What do you mean? ** Alpha654 tears open a dark void between him and the heroes. ** 404 found: Wha... What are you doing!? ** Alpha654: All part of the plan. I've been setting this whole thing up so that I could destroy you right now. ** EXPUNGED - ██████'s ██████████ ███████ ████ * Almighty Janitor: Joe is a janitor who is also a Creator. Needless to say, this caused him to get mocked by Boraus, his fellow Creator, on a regular basis. * [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AnachronismStew Anachronism Stew:] Manawa, a planet where the time fabric got damaged once the Eye of Agamotto was inserted into the Cataclysm Machine, causing entities from alternate timelines to appear on the planet. * [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AnimatedActors Animated Actors:] Implied with the existence of the Director. * Arc Villain: **Herobrine and Erebus are the Arc Villains of Chapter 1 (and 2 for Erebus). **Herobrine, Daniel Topala, The Demon Guardian, Error!Sans, and Fresh!Sans for Chapter 4. Doubles as a Big Bad Ensemble and/or a Big Bad Duumvirate. **Alpha is this of Chapter 6 and Chapter 7. **TimewornKaiju is this for the Cataclysm Machine plotline. **Injustice Superman for Chapter 9, which focused on the Injustice plotline. **Ares will be this for the Ares plotline *[https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AscendedMeme Ascended Meme]: **Oinite becoming a bus. **Literally every weird thing that happens between Sparky and Eternulli's characters (examples include Carmen getting shotgunned by Sara whenever they meet or THUNDER T-posing). * [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Laconic/AuthorAppeal Author Appeal:]' ' **Most of Oiniteoderfla12's characters are Stickmen, **Most of TimewornKaiju's characters are humanoid dragons, **Most of Brown Eevee's characters are militarised soldiers, **Most of 404 found's characters are related to Star Wars, SCP and such, **And most of Type: Sparky's characters have some sort of personality-for-a-weird-reason or like to use loopholes and logic in battle. Except Sparky himself who breaks it. * [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Laconic/AuthorAvatar Author Avatar:]' ' ** Brine is TimewornKaiju the user, the GD Wiki Moderator. This can be evidenced when Brine 'closes the thread'. ** Averted in Oiniteoderfla12 and Oinite's case. Oinite is NOT Oiniteoderfla12. * Badass Normal: ** Sara. She's just a human in a suit of armor that boosts her capacities, and is still able to take on a whole team of super-powered heroes with just the help of one other villain. ***Then later takes on the entire freaking team by herself. **Scientedfic, even without his sword and shield, was nearly able to overpower everyone else. *'Beam Spam:' Not described in detail in the story, but as any space battle goes the Alliance Navy and Forces of Chaos (during the battle of Furnace) dump immense amounts of plasma and energy at each other's capital ships (equivalent output of energy of the Sun for an hour). *'Big Bad Ensemble:' **TimewornKaiju and Ares for the Cataclysm Machine plotline. The former is the one behind the creation and activation of the titular superweapon, and while the latter has less influence on the plot , he is using the machine to become more powerful. **Earlier on Chapter 4, we had five active Big Bads at the same time: Herobrine, Daniel Topala, The Demon Guardian, Error!Sans, and Fresh!Sans. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BreakingTheFourthWall Breaking the Fourth Wall:] **TimewornKaiju tends to do this a lot. **Oinite's characters: ***Chrono does so by mentioning that they are reading a book, known as "Story Arc Forum Fight's Storyline", which shows what happened so far in Story Arc Forum Fight. ***Oinite calls the team of players in Story Arc Forum Fight, "The Story Arc". ***Oinite acknowledges that he does indeed break the fourth wall a lot. ****'Oinite:' One thing for sure, he's recruiting all of the villains we encountered. ****'Beta, Scientedfic:' How do you know? ****'Oinite:' Uhm... I, uhh.. Break the.. Fourth Wall alot? **When MM joined SAFF, after Beta tells him about the "Story Arc", MM breaks the fourth wall by "looking at the camera". **It's implied that Scientedfic is aware of the fourth wall, but chooses not to interact with it. **Sparky is able to break the fourth wall to transfer knowledge among other things between knowledge. And of course, just plain old breaking it. There are still more fourth wall abilities. **It is likely that the properties of MLG Formula allow characters to break the 4th wall. **Okay, okay, we get it. Everyone must have at least broken the fourth wall once. *'Broken Record: ''OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-''' **While the chaos is happening because Chrono's ship is being hacked by Gabilan, the team realizes... that their ship is about to crash land into Manawa! **'Oderfla: ''HELP!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!' **'Chrono:' ''Let's hope we won't die... **''All of a sudden, the ship went back to its position 10 seconds ago!'' **''While the chaos is happening because Chrono's ship is being hacked by Gabilan, the team realizes... that their ship is about to crash land into Manawa!'' **'Oderfla: ''HELP!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!' **'Chrono:' Wait, what? Why are we back here? **''All of a sudden, the ship went back to its position 10 seconds ago! **''While the chaos is happening because Chrono's ship is being hacked by Gabilan, the team realizes... that their ship is about to crash land into Manawa!'' **'Oderfla: ''HELP!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!' **'Chrono:' Seriously, ''what? **''And then Chrono's ship suddenly smashes to the ground, severely weakening it.'' *'Cerebus Syndrome:' Story Arc started with the heroes fighting a bunch of idiots. And then recurring villains appeared. And then it got even more serious than before when the plot became more consistent, upon Alpha's betrayal. Eventually, it culminates with the heroes rushing to the Cataclysm Machine in order to stop it from destroying the Multiverse. And as people will figure out later, this will be nothing compared to what Ares has planned. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CharacterAlignment Character Alignment:] **For the Cataclysm Machine Arc, it began with heroes fighting personified memes. On Radia, they had to fend off an onslaught from 4 of the Elemental Lords, and Atlantis. **The Creators (and Anti-Creators, although mostly limited to "Chaotic Evil") all have different alignments. For instance, Denizen is a True Neutral, Elodian is a Lawful Good, and Brine is a Chaotic Evil. ***However, it's not just the creators. **'Lawful Good: '''Scientedfic, Sparky, and Jonas Kim. Though Scientedfic and Sparky tend to switch between this and Neutral Good, and Sparky follows 404's orders, who is probably less inclined towards this than Sparky is. ***Scientedfic seems to be more settled at Lawful Good now. ***Sparky's actually heading the other way as time passes. ***Jonas has never wavered in being Lawful Good, on the other hand. **[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ChaoticEvil '''Chaotic Evil:'] ***Most Anti-Creators, Brine, and Yharim. Must I explain? *'Chuck Cunningham Syndrome: '''No one knows what happened to some of the side characters, particularly Mister and Sci. They just flat out disappeared... *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ChromosomeCasting '''Chromosome Casting:'] At the very least, in terms of the players. Characters within the game vary in gender. ** As of Chapter 10-2, The Smurfette Principle applies instead. *'Deader Than Dead:' Scientedfic. He was killed off by In-Superman, and Scientedfic himself confirmed that his character will not be resurrected, at least, not in the typical way... *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DoomsdayDevice Doomsday Device:]' ' **'The Community.' Launches every single attack ever used. Yes, even the Universal Annihilation ones. ***Averted after being nerfed by Providence in Chapter 8 **'The Cataclysm Machine.' Can destroy the entire multiverse. **'Excalibur', though the fact that only honorable people can wield it makes this a defied trope. *'Flaw Exploitation:' Scientedfic employs this often to defeat his enemies, assuming he knows what the weakness is. *'Foil:' Jonas Kim is this for TimewornKaiju. While Jonas is one of the many heroes, who is the current main character and the successor of Scientedfic, TimewornKaiju is the overall main antagonist of the later chapters and the main character of the writer with the same username. Furthermore, while Jonas Kim is a completely normal human without his weapons and immunity to poison and radiation, TimewornKaiju is a Creator, who is a god above gods capable of utilizing any superpowers they want without having to resort to special weapons and accessories. *'Glass Cannon:' Hexadecima. She does have some weak defensive capabilities, but when you get up close to her, you could knock her out with a single weak punch. To her, a good offense is the best defense. **Zig-zagged with Scientedfic, whom, thanks to the Stellar Star, actually became one of the most OP characters ever. Without the Stellar Star, however, this trope is in full force - He literally has One HP! *'Gratuitous Japanese:' Upon being asked by Snuffles, "Who are you?" What does the Ninja Pirate Zombie Robot respond with? **'N.P.Z.R.' Omae wa mou shindeiru. *'Improvised Weapon:' Sparky uses a pencil against Infinite of all people **Also applies with Scientedfic and Jonas Kim, for any villain. *'In-Joke:' Literally every weird thing that happens between Sparky and Eternulli's characters (examples include Carmen getting shotgunned by Sara whenever they meet or THUNDER T-posing). **The Director. Just... anything about The Director. *'Insistent Terminology:' **Subverted, played with, averted, played straight, defied, and zig-zagged all at the same time.The player controlling Sparky is called Type: Sparky on Wikia, although they go by "Sparky" in SAFF and it's what everyone calls them. This can also lead to hilarious situations when somebody makes a typo or other things. ***Examples: Sparkly, Spacky, Spaky, T:S etc **Also, Scientedfic and Sci are different people. Though now that Scientedfic is dead... **Aggron, not Arrgon (or argon, element with atomic number 18). **Oinite and Oderfla are two separate entities in SAFF, and Oiniteoderfla12 (the User) is not in the story at all. ***''"From now on, I will be calling myself 'Oinite' instead of 'Oiniteoderfla12'."'' **''"It's the Cataclysm Machine, not the Cataclysm'ic' Machine!"'' ***"Must it really matter? It's the same thing, because the Cataclysm Machine is '''Cataclysmic'!" -Oiniteoderfla12 *'Kill 'em All: Amazo destroys everything in a given planet and then leaves it to die. It becomes a mark for "Planet Destroyed Count". The more he kills, the stronger he gets. **Jonas Kim: when he was 7, he was possessed by Mordred and killed his parents, and then killed all his friends. He never realized that he did it until Mordred taunted him about it. **This is what Alfred wants to do to the heroes - kill them all. His other goal is to destroy the entire multiverse himself. **SCP-682 is the embodiment of this trope. **The Incareon, being corrupt power, wants to destroy the entire multiverse as well, therefore making it an example. *Knight of Cerebus:' Amazo. Every time it appears, the heroes have an incredibly hard time against it, and must Hold the Line until its master recalls it, or find a way to defeat it somehow. In fact, it's capable of Curb-Stomping even the Guardians of Chaloid by itself. *'Lazy Bum:' Lazar, the Titan of Magma residing in a volcanic planet (Planet Rubiris) that was blocking Chrono's ship's way to Manawa. The payment required for the heroes to pass is ''a slave to brush his teeth. 404 responded by offering him a servant droid to do the job instead, along with the note, "take this and let us through". *'Loads and Loads of Characters:' There are 66 Anti-Creators, and there are 21 Creators. Just both of them qualify the series for this trope already, but then there are even more characters who have been introduced in the past. **Eternulli owns 41 characters total over the course of the game alone. Currently, 28 of them are active in the current chapter. *'Made of Indestructium:' **Blaster is a robot who literally is made of Indestructium, hence his ridiculous HP. **THUNDER and Carmen, although mostly THUNDER. Seriously, this robot isn't even half a metre tall and survived an entire freaking building collapsing on him. Without a scratch. Also took a canon to the face and is fine. **The Excalibur and Pridwen applies as well; since they're protected by Merlin's magic, nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, can ever destroy it. *'Macross Missile Massacre:' Not described in detail in the story, but during the attack on Furnace thousands of cruise missiles are being launched by both the Alliance Navy and Forces of Chaos defending the Furnace towards each other. And a good portion of them are nuclear. *'Massive Multiplayer Crossover:' This roleplay has characters from lots of other franchises, alongside the original characters, and OCs based on those franchises. Heck, it even features characters from other roleplays! *'Mechanical Abomination:' The Cataclysm Machine. This divine superweapon is a Jupiter-sized mechanical sphere whose purpose is to destroy the entire multiverse. It is bigger on the inside, and it is capable of using superpowers, despite being a machine. Its mere presence distorts space-time around it, preventing anything from using FTL travel to get near it without shattering into pieces. The true nature of its A.I., THORIUM, is vastly different from the nature of a normal artificial intelligence''.'' *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MindScrew Mind Screw: '] **The entire series in a nutshell. Just try to read Chapter 5 without getting lost. ''I dare you. ***This particular series of posts: **** "SAFF Sparky looks at IRL Scientedfic angrily, then begins talking to IRL Scientedfic. **** '''Sparky: Congratulations. You just broke the storyline. We were meant to search for the Disruptor, but now you've sent it wherever, then we were meant to go to this moon and finally leave Viridis for real, but now you broke all our spacecrafts and just made it so that three stories must be considered at once. **** Can you please think of these things first? **** Ted: Hm... welp. I mean, it's not my fault y'all decided to break those spacecrafts. And I just simply delayed the Disruptor thing. It's still somewhere. Once this thing is destroyed, you can go back to finding the Disruptor. Which should be much easier now that Jonas is here." ** The sudden introduction of new villains, which introduces a new sub-plot can really ''mess up'' the entire story. ** And let's not forget about Chaloid. Just a simple fact about the planet having both a Fire Side and an Ice Side somehow made everything much more confusing. *'More Dakka:' Not described in detail in the story, but ground units on Furnace often employ this tactic against superior numbers of enemies. For example, the point defense cannons near the Creators' Containment area can output thousands of flak pieces per second to shred incoming missiles and starfighters. *'Mr. Exposition:' Snuffles, at least at the beginning of the Cataclysm Machine plotline. He's excellent at researching about the Cataclysm Machine, and each time he explains about it, expect a lot of dialogue and information coming from him. **''Snuffles did spend his time during the injustice arc researching on The Cataclysm Machine and the six known Stepping Stones. It didn't explain as to how Snuffles could have known that G-BINARY was going to be the Guardian of Hansha. The user whom plays Snuffles poked fun at this with the following post:'' ***'Snuffles' Well... we've arrived on Hansha... it's brighter than usual. ***'Aggron' And that'd be because... ***'Snuffles' Because of the disturbances to the environment. Something is generating extra light... we need to stop it if we don't want to get blinded, but taking out the G-BINARY and the Spacial Warp Disruptor come first. ***'Sparky' And how exactly do you know about this "G-BINARY" character? ***'Snuffles' Bad writing on the part of the director. ***'Director' CUT!!!!! Snuffles, what was that about??? Just make up an excuse or something! Aaannnddd... ACTION! ***'Sparky' And how exactly do you know about this "G-BINARY" character? ***'Snuffles' It seems obvious! G-BINARY was one of the most successful of the Red Dragon's army, so why wouldn't he be here? It's a educated guess. ***'Spacky' I see. **Oiniteoderfla12 calls a sudden influx of exposition a 'plot dump'. He gives a lot of backstory for his characters. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MultiversalConqueror Multiversal Conqueror:] Brine and most of the Anti-creators belong to the Destructor type, whilst the delusional robot G-1000 belongs to the Ruler type. G-1000 can't conquer the multiverse, he's just a robot, so in his case, it's downplayed. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MyGodWhatHaveIDone My God, What Have I Done?:] Oinite destroying the original Universe-666, and feeling guilty about it: **'Beta:' Considering that Hellven has been destroyed, not anymore. Anyways, I heard what happened. This universe has been destroyed. And Oinite did it? **'Oinite:' sigh Yes. I did do it. I'm really sorry. I tried to kill Alpha once and for all, but.. I failed. As always. **Also applies to Jonas' backstory. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NoFourthWall No Fourth Wall:] Sparky in SAFF is not, in fact, a character controlled by a user, but rather is the same as Sparky IRL, just with an appropriate form for this game. Yes, this goes as far as making nods to things that happen in other Discord servers in SAFF for example. *'Number of the Beast:' Well, kinda. There are a total of 66 Anti-Creators. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/OmnicidalManiac Omnicidal Maniac:] Tonnes and tonnes of these fellers, most of whom are Anti-creators. Notable examples include SCP-682, BLASTER and Brine. *'One-Hit-Point Wonder:' **Downplayed with Scientedfic. He DOES have 1 HP, but the fact that he has ridiculous buffs to his defense, regeneration, and hit conversions means that he's essentially invulnerable. **Downplayed with Sparky, and an inversion of Scientedfic. He has 452 HP and no natural defense/regeneration (the least of any SAFF entity), so he relies on tactics to survive. *'108:' Combined, the total amount of the Creators in Season 2 and the Anti-Creators is this number. *'Ordinary High-School Student:' Jonas Kim, who was once a normal teenager, until he pulled up the legendary Excalibur, which was described by a bunch of astronauts as the most powerful weapon in Story Arc. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PlayingWithFire Playing With Fire:] **TimewornKaiju. **Sparky after reacting to being exposed to flamethrowers for a long while and sustained damage as G-BINARY's hostage. **Red. It's obvious by her name... Right? *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PsychicLink Psychic Link:] Taken Up To Eleven with (surprise surprise) Sparky and Fillygroove to the point where it might as well not even be this anymore. Literally. They require each other to exist and to live themselves. **This gets quantum-level at times. Sparky has fun trolling the others with all the paradoxes that can happen because of this. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PsychicPowers Psychic Powers:] Literally Astra's only form of attack/defense. *'Random Events Plot:' The first chapter of Story Arc is basically this. The latter chapters? While others have tried including sub-plots in the early chapters of the Cataclysmic Machine plot, these have been prevented by other users to keep the story going. *'Recurring Boss:' **Sara appears at the final fight on each Stepping Stone Planet to aid the Guardian. Ares also appears to come and go every once in a while. **Amazo, one of the Anti-Creators, is starting to become this as well. A near-unstoppable android who wreaks havoc every time he appears, before finally being stopped by a powerful force. However, as an Anti-Creator, he'll eventually come back by being revived/reconstructed by another Anti-Creator. So far, he has appeared on Chaloid and Viridis. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SatanicArchetype Satanic Archetype:] Let's see... The Trope namer, Alpha, Fantasy and Brine. Eeyup, that's alot of evil beings with the exact same archetype, and that isn't even the full list... *'Sdrawkcab Name: ' **(Minus the e in 'Oinite',) Oinite and Oderfla ar the reversed versions of Oiniteoderfla12's real life name, Alfredo Tinio. ***Alternatively, you can say that Oiniteoderfla12, which Oinite's and Oderfla's names are based on, is Alfredo Tinio reversed, minus the first 'e' and the '12'. **Given by Brine, the name for Alfred Tinio (the character) is meant to be a reversed name of 'Oiniteoderfla12'. You could say Alfred Tinio (and Alfredo Tinio, his Injustice counterpart) is a backwards backwards name or a name self-insert. **onorhC, Chrono's mirror counterpart, is (you guessed it) Chrono reversed. * Secret Identity: The Director refuses to reveal who he/she actually is. **''This hasn't stopped Director memes from becoming a thing, however...'' *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/StandardSciFiFleet Standard Sci-Fi Fleet:] The Imperial Fleet appears under the control of 404. *[https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/StockGods Stock Gods:] **[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TopGod Top God:] Denizen. The Anti-Creators aren't having it. ***If you believe the theory that SAFF is just a giant show, then the Director basically becomes this to everyone. ***If you subscribe to the theory that SAFF is just a forum game, then the users are the top gods instead, above the Director, unless Scientedfic is the Director. ****Scientedfic refuses to comment on this :) **[https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GodOfEvil God Of Evil:] Brine is the major example here, but Yharim and also fit the bill. **[https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BalanceBetweenGoodAndEvil God Of Balance between Good and Evil:] Umbra. **[https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GodOfGood God Of Good:] Any Creator whose alignment is "Lawful Good" counts towards this role, but Ivaris in particular stands as a member of this role. Additionally, Eterna takes up this role. **[https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NatureSpirit Nature God:] Also Ivaris. **[https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ThePowerOfTheSun Sun God:] **[https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LordOfTheOcean God of the Ocean:] **[https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WarGod War God:] Three creators fit this role: **[https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LoveGoddess Love Goddess:] Demilia, Andromeda and Hemera. Have you noticed something about these three yet? **[https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LargeHam Cool God:] **[https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheSmartGuy God of Knowledge:] Otherspace. Denizen also likely fits the bill. **'Death God:' She's actually more of an Undeath Goddess, but who's judging? **[https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GreatGazoo Eccentric God:] Eterna. Eccentric but Benevolent. **[https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ThePowerOfCreation God of Creativity:] You'd think it'd be Eterna (and it kinda is), but it was me, ! *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AwesomeButImpractical Awesome, but Impractical:] The Battle Stations and Superweapons of the Imperial Fleet are not much use other than in large space battles. *'Take That!:' When the Internet Hate Machine tried to summon Ugandan Knuckles and Harambe to fight the heroes (yes, really), it immediately got scolded by its master, G-BINARY, who told it that those memes are useless. *'Technical Pacifist': **Downplayed with Scientedfic. He has to fight, but he'll prefer not to kill, instead leaving the end to conclusion. Also with Jonas Kim. **'Alfredo (IN-01N173): 'Where there is no mercy, just let there be no killing. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheAlcatraz The Alcatraz:]' '''Furnace/Carcerem, ''full stop. It contains anomalous objects and lifeforms, some of the malevolent entities who are capable of rebelling against the Creators on their own, and even THE CREATORS OF THE MULTIVERSE THEMSELVES. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ThereIsNoKillLikeOverkill There Is No Kill Like Overkill:] **Sparky has a laser gun with functions that range from plain ol' harmful lasers to ones that knock things into next week to ones that instantly kill whatever they hit. **Injustice-Sparky has a drone-spawning laser cannon that's three times his size. **Every single Superweapon in the Imperial Fleet. **The preferred tactic of 404 found, Sparky, and TimewornKaiju. **Scientedfic's (Jonas') weapon, the Excalibur, can turn into ANY weapon. Enough said. **Order 7 is MECHA-5's all out attack which involves training all some 200 different weapons - including an overpowered bazooka-canon cross Operation Doomsday - on the same target and blasting at the same time. This attack one shot KOed the Chaloid enemy Chaotis, who was already about to die anyways. * The Last Thing You Ever See: '''Finite comments darkly that 'his face will be the last thing Sara' will ever see after she escaped, leaving Carmen in pieces. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheOldGods '''The Old Gods:] The Creators. The entire lot of them are above the God-like entities of each universe, and they've all been around for a very very VERY long time. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheFourthWallWillNotProtectYou The Fourth Wall Will Not Protect You:] **Timeworn gets the idea to recruit all the old villains round by round, and even acknowledges which round they were in, and manages to kill off himself and Sweg for a line by bringing up that chickens are their descendants when the Fried Barrier is summoned. ***In fact, TimewornKaiju in-Universe is TimewornKaiju the user. This can be proven when he is seen closing threads with hammers in the story. **In usual Sparky fashion, this trope is everything'd all at once -- Sparky can do literally anything through the simple act of using Google Search. Using this to counter 404 found at every turn is the most prominent example, with Sparky even turning to look at the person typing up 404's dialogue. **storyarc.exe has managed to crash. Twice. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheQuietOne The Quiet One:] Ever since Oinite has been revived again, after Oderfla got revived, he didn't really have that much dialogue anymore. Why?'' Averted'' for Oderfla during the team's arrival to the Cataclysm Machine, especially during the fight against Alfred. **Jonas can generally be seen as this. In fact, for one entire chapter, he didn't even have a line, despite being there. *[https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TrickBoss Trick Boss:] G-BINARY went down quickly, then the same team that fought G-BINARY in the Cataclysm Machine was forced to fight the Molten Battle Machine as a surprise boss. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WakeUpCallBoss Wake-Up Call Boss:] Atlantis, the Guardian of Radia. **G-BINARY, the Guardian of Hansha, was a Flunky Boss who relied on minions and Sara, however, he is capable of fighting by himself as well, but he's not as powerful as Atlantis. **Chaotis, the Guardian of Chaloid, barely did anything ever since Elodian reminded him who he was, and even after being forced to fight by TimewornKaiju, the spotlight was stolen by the Cat Council and Sara, as everyone focused on their attacks, while Chaotis just stood there and did nothing. **Siege Plantera, the Guardian of Viridis, suffered from a short fight once Elodian decided to handle things by himself. **Atlantis, on the other hand, managed to prove itself to be a formidable foe. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WallOfText Wall of Text:] TimewornKaiju's posts are usually this. **''He's not the only one. At least, now he isn't the only one. *[https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ZergRush '''Zerg Rush:'] The reasoning behind the enemy wave that happened after the Finality Gate opened in the Cataclysm Machine was using less disposable troops in one massive Zerg Rush. **The Cube Monsters that appear in the same enemy rush literally rely on this to work, seeing as they attack everything that isn't a Cube Monster and can get killed very easily by nearly everything in the enemy rush. 'YMMV' *[https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AngstWhatAngst Angst? What Angst?:] 404 found "appears" to have died on Furnace during its destruction, but the team not only does not show any feeling, but does not even notice the "death". *'Arc Fatigue:' Good god, the Cataclysm Machine plotline. It has been going on for several months with multiple delays to boot. Notable subplots that were guilty of this include: Viridis, Hex, and Furnace/Carcerem. **Viridis was such a bad case of this, in-fact, that the entire Guardian encounter was reduced to a single post! *'Memetic Molester:' Brine's female form, Demilia, better known as her human name, Alexis, is full of this. What with her endless obsession over Yharim/Sweg and all, especially if she pops up at the most inappropriate moments of the plot and driving away the otherwise unstoppable Red Dragon, Brine, in process. ---- * Alpha Oh. How did you get here? * Whatever. Here's the Navigation Box for you. * Hey! Be more nice to them. SCIENTEDFIC IS THE DIRECTOR, THE DIRECTOR IS THE DEMOMAN, SCIENTEDFIC IS THE DEMOMAN Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Category:Lists